Sakura, Eriol y la otra mitad de Clow
by Lapson
Summary: Basado en el final del manga. El alma de Clow no sólo renació en Eriol Hiragizawa... también lo hizo en alguien de apellido Kinomoto...


Nota: El siguiente fanfic estÃ¡ basado en el manga de SCC, particularmente en los Ãºltimos capitulos que presentaron una historia que omitieron en el anime. Como es una historia importante, que explica bastante acerca de la serie, he decidido escribirla en forma de fanfic... para todos aquellos que no pueden conseguir el manga o no lo entienden bien en InglÃ©s...  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Luz!!! -gritÃ³ Sakura, arrodillada junto a Li (que acababa de caer inconciente al ayudarle a transformar las cartas con sus poderes disminuidos por el hechizo de Eriol), y con su llave en alto.  
  
De inmediato surgiÃ³ de la carta una figura femenina que eliminÃ³ toda la obscuridad que cubrÃ­a a la ciudad, despertando a la gente que debÃ­a dormir para toda la eternidad.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... -exclamÃ³ Ruby Moon que se encontraba de pie en lo alto de un edificio, a la derecha de su maestro- ... rompiÃ³ el hechizo de Eriol.  
  
-Â¿Es eso algo bueno? -preguntÃ³ Spinel Sun, que se ubicaba a la izquierda de Eriol.  
  
-Si -respondiÃ³ Eriol mientras sonreÃ­a-. Ahora todo ha terminado.  
  
Junto a Sakura, al pie del edificio, un desmayado Li abriÃ³ los ojos.  
  
-Â¿Lo..? -preguntÃ³ cansado-. Â¿Lo conseguimos?.  
  
-Si -dijo Sakura, mirandolo tiermnamente con una lagrima en su ojos-. Gracias Syaoran... muchas gracias -y diciendo esto lo abrazÃ³.  
  
-Pero... -musitÃ³ este, sin comprender- ... yo no hice nada. Ni siquiera al final, cuando estabas a punto de transformar las cartas servÃ­ de mucho.  
  
Sakura sacudiÃ³ su cabeza.  
  
-Ya que tu estabas aquÃ­ -explicÃ³ mientras Li la miraba atonito- Me esforzÃ© inclusÃ³ mucho mÃ¡s aÃºn.  
  
Una rÃ¡faga de viento saliÃ³ de la llave liberada que Sakura tenÃ­a entre sus manos. Frente a ella se encontraban los guardianes del libro.  
  
-Bien hecho -dijo Yue, mientras sus pies se posaban gentilmente en el suelo.  
  
-Kero-chan, Yue-san -exclamÃ³ Sakura, feliz al volver a verlos sanos y salvos- Muchas gracias a ustedes tambiÃ©n.  
  
-No hay necesidad de agradecernos -dijo Kerberos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-DespuÃ©s de todo somos amigos... -completÃ³ Yue, cambiando su rostro normalmente serio.  
  
Una voz llegÃ³ desde un Ã¡rbol cercano.  
  
-Sakura-chan... -era Tomoyo, que se encontraba junto a un inconsciente Touya, ambos apoyados contra el Ã¡rbol.  
  
-Â¡Tomoyo-chan! -exclamÃ³ Sakura mientras corrÃ­a a este lugar.  
  
-Â¿No te has hecho daÃ±o Sakura? -le preguntÃ³ Tomoyo cuando Sakura se arrodillÃ³ junto a ella y la tomÃ³ de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
-No, estoy bien -le respondiÃ³ esta - Â¿Pero que hay de ti? Â¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes por mi.  
  
Entoces Sakura se dio cuenta que Touya seguÃ­a sin despertar.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Onii-chan!! (hermano mayor)-gritÃ³, asustada.  
  
-No ocurre nada malo con el -dijo Yue, a su lado-. DespertarÃ¡ pronto.  
  
-Sakura-san -llamÃ³ Eriol, todavÃ­a en lo alto del edificio. Kerberos y Yue le dieron una mirada recelosa-. Todo ha acabado -explicÃ³ con una sonrisa placentera-, ya no harÃ© nada mÃ¡s.  
  
-Â¿Que quieres decir con que ha acabado? -preguntÃ³ Sakura hacia lo alto.  
  
-Te lo explicarÃ© todo -dijo calmadamente Eriol-, pero antes de eso... Ahora que has usado la luz el verdadero sol no puede salir. Si no usas la obscuridad para regresar a la noche, habrÃ¡ problemas. Debes restaurar el equilibrio.  
  
-Ah... -musitÃ³ Sakura, sin confiar demasiado en Eriol, hasta que viÃ³ su sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
-Â¡Oscuridad! -gritÃ³, liberando la carta del mismo modo que lo hizo con la luz.  
  
Al recuperarse el equilibrio ambas cartas regresaron a su dueÃ±a, reuniendose con el resto que comenzÃ³ a flotar a su alrededor.  
  
-Ahora las he cambiado a todas -dijo Sakura mientras extendÃ­a su mano hacia adelante-. Las cartas Sakura -dijo mientras estas se reunÃ­an en su mano. Luego las abrazÃ³ en su pecho-. Las hice con el poder de mi propia estrella.  
  
Eriol volviÃ³ a sonreir complacido.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Muy bien!! -gritÃ³ Kerberos-. Â¡Â¡Ahora explica todo lo que ha sucedido Clow!!. Â¡Â¡Dinos porquÃ© has estado cuasandole problemas a Sakura!!.  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n deseo saber... -dijo Sakura con intriga en su rostro- La razÃ³n porque hiciste todo esto Eriol-kun. -se interrumpiÃ³ al darse cuenta de algo- Â¡Ah! -gritÃ³, sorprendida.  
  
-Pa.. pa.. Â¡Â¡PapÃ¡!! -exclamÃ³ al darse cuenta que Fujitaka se acercaba caminando con su maletÃ­n en la mano y una carpeta en su brazo, sonriendo alegremente.  
  
-Â¿Eh? -dijo este al ver a Sakura, que corriÃ³ hasta donde Ã©l se encontraba.  
  
-Â¿PorquÃ© estÃ¡s aquÃ­ papÃ¡? -preguntÃ³ sin entender nada.  
  
-Me encontraba es una calle cercana... -respondiÃ³ Fujitaka-. Cuando todo se puso oscuro... y luego todo se aclarÃ³, me pregunto la razÃ³n... Aunque me sorprendÃ­ aÃºn mÃ¡s cuando todos se quedaron dormidos a mi alrededor...  
  
-Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo, no te quedaste dormido tu tambiÃ©n?! -preguntÃ³ Sakura totalmente sorprendida.  
  
-Â¿Estoy despierto, no? -respondiÃ³ su padre sonriendo.  
  
-Todos se se quedaron dormidos bajo el hechizo de Eriol... porquÃ©... yo... -susurrÃ³ Sakura, pensativa.  
  
-Â¿Eh? -dijo Fujitaka.  
  
-Porque mi magia no funciona en Ã©l -dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Entonces Sakura y su padre se dieron cuenta de los que los contemplaban desde atrÃ¡s. Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, Kerberos, Touya, Li y Tomoyo.  
  
-Y estas personas son...? -preguntÃ³ Fujitaka, sin cambiar su expresiÃ³n.  
  
-Um... ah... um... -empezÃ³ a decir Sakura.  
  
Eriol se acercÃ³ caminando lentamente hacia ellos, provocando que Li, Kerberos y Yue se asustaran un tanto.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien -los tranquilizÃ³ con otra sonrisa el muchacho.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... -dijo al llegar frente al papÃ¡ de Sakura- desde que me encontrÃ© con mi otro yo.  
  
Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos, Li y Sakura pusieron cara de asombro, no se esperaban nada de esto.  
  
-Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo, PapÃ¡ es otro Eriol-kun!? -gritÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-No tengo idea de lo que estÃ¡s hablando, pero... -dijo Fujitaka un tanto nervioso, mirando Eriol.  
  
-Porque sÃ³lo yo tengo memorias de cuando nos convertimos en dos -el papÃ¡ de Sakura escuchaba intrigado a Eriol, que decÃ­a todo esto a Sakura-. El alma de Clow Reed se separÃ³ en dos partes. Una soy yo.. y la otra es tu padre.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Asi que papÃ¡ naciÃ³ en el lugar de Clow-san?! -preguntÃ³ Sakura, impactada por la revelaciÃ³n, al igual que lo estaban Yue y Kerberos.  
  
-Tengo un favor que pedirte Sakura-san -pidiÃ³ Eriol, suplicante-. Quiero que dividas mi poder entre tu padre y yo.  
  
-Â¿Porque quieres darle magia a mi papÃ¡? -preguntÃ³ Sakura, negando con su cabeza-.Y si tu no puedes darle tu magia, serÃ¡ imposible para mi...  
  
-Porque eres tÃº -respondiÃ³ calmadamente Eriol- TÃº puedes hacerlo. No. De hecho es algo que sÃ³lo tÃº puedes hacer.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien -los tranquilizÃ³ Eriol a ambos, mientras se paraba frente a Sakura- No es un hechizo que haga daÃ±o...  
  
-Si hago este hechizo que tÃº dices -dijo Sakura- Â¿EstarÃ¡ bien mi papÃ¡?  
  
-Si -dijo Eriol, tranquilizandola.  
  
-Entonces lo harÃ© por ti -dijo Sakura, tomando una desiciÃ³n, segura.  
  
-Â¡Sakura! -le gritÃ³ Li, preocupado.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien -lo calmÃ³ Sakura- Eriol-kun no tiene una cara de mentira. Todo saldrÃ¡ bien.  
  
-Lo prometo -dijo Eriol- En ese caso de aquÃ­ en adelante repite todo lo que diga.  
  
-Convierte en dos... -continuÃ³ Eriol, mientras Sakura iba repitiendo- Al que renaciÃ³ en dos... El hechicero Clow Reed... La magia que estaba sellada en uno...  
  
Una luz saliÃ³ del pecho de Eriol, elevandose en el cielo.  
  
-De la forma en que el alma se convirtiÃ³ en dos... Asimismo divide esta magia en dos... Y haz que resida en ambos cuerpos...  
  
Una luz envolviÃ³ a Eriol y al papÃ¡ de Sakura, y luego todo cesÃ³. El papÃ¡ de Sakura se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y Eriol despertÃ³.  
  
-CÃ³mo estÃ¡ mi papÃ¡? -preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien -respondiÃ³ Eriol- Es sÃ³lo que recibiÃ³ mi magia y esto causÃ³ que se durmiera.  
  
-Â¿Y por quÃ© tÃº... ? -comenzÃ³ a preguntar Sakura.  
  
-HabÃ­a algo que yo querÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Que... rÃ­as? -siguiÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-No ser el hechicero mÃ¡s poderoso del mundo. No tengo el tipo correcto de poder para bloquear mi magia. -dijo Eriol- Hay demasiadas personas aquÃ­... Estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que deseas preguntar. Â¿Si, te lo pido, vendrÃ¡s a mi casa?.  
  
[Ahora todos en la casa de Eriol]:  
  
[Eriol explica lo mismo que en la serie, porquÃ© vino, porque causÃ³ problemas y todo eso... :P, igual al anime... hasta...]  
  
-Y mi otra razÃ³n -dijo Eriol- Fue por mi mismo. Cuando yo fui Clow Reed el usar magia pequeÃ±a era un problema. Porque lo sabÃ­a todo de antemano gracias a mi enorme poder, nada era placentero ni sorpresivo... Es una horrible maldiciÃ³n el conocer todo con anterioridad, y no habÃ­a nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Asi que Clow dividiÃ³ su alma entre nosotros dos, pero aun asi no pudo dividir su magia. Ni yo pude. El poder de Clow siempre quedaba.  
  
-El Ãºnico que podÃ­a hacer algo que la magia de Clow no podÃ­a era... -continuÃ³ Eriol.  
  
-...Era alguien que pudiera trascender el poder de Clow -completÃ³ Kerberos, comprendiendo por fin  
  
-Exacto. En otras palabras, alguien que pudiera transformar las Cartas Clow con su propio poder. TÃº, Sakura-chan.  
  
-Yo -dijo Sakura con un murmullo.  
  
-Y ahora mi magia ha sido dividida igual que mi alma. -dijo Eriol con una cara de alivio- Finalmente no soy el hechicero mÃ¡s poderoso del mundo y desconozco lo que me espera en el futuro... gracias Sakura.  
  
-No, Erio-kun, gracias a ti - dijo Sakura-. Entonces tu realmente lo sabÃ­as todo, acerca de nosotros y de las cartas...  
  
-A decir verdad, no todo -sonriÃ³ alegre Eriol- Hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera yo podÃ­a preveer...  
  
-Â¿Eh? -preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-Â¿Que es algo que ni siquiera Clow podÃ­a preveer? -Li tambiÃ©n estaba asombrado y se confundiÃ³ al preguntar esto en japonÃ©s (el viene de Honk- kong) -Â¿QuÃ©... cosa... ni siquiera...?  
  
-Que cosa estÃ¡ bien -lo ayudÃ³ Eriol, y fijÃ³ su mirada en Li y en Sakura que se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofÃ¡, mirandolo intirigados. Eriol volviÃ³ a sonreir-. Eso es un secreto...  
  
-Bien hecho Sakura, te felicito -los interrumpiÃ³ una voz que se acercaba atravezando la puerta de la pieza.  
  
-Â¡Profesora Mitzuki!  
  
[Kaho entra en la habitaciÃ³n y nuevamente todo es como en el anime, el reencuentro, la explicaciÃ³n de que ella conocÃ­a a Eriol, que cuando estaba estudiando en Inglaterra escuchÃ³ que Clow habÃ­a renacido (esto me dio risa cuando lo oÃ­ en el animÃ©, que se habÃ­a enterado que Clow habÃ­a renacido... me imagino que estaba conversando con alguien y este le dice: "Ah, si, y a proposito, sabÃ­as que Clow Reed renaciÃ³ esta semana... saliÃ³ en el diario y lo dieron en las noticias", y ella "Ahhh.. Â¿En serio?, no me habÃ­a enterado..."), que lamentaba no haber podido darle mÃ¡s informaciÃ³n en sus cartas y etcetera, etcetera...]  
  
Fin... por ahora, que me cansÃ© de escribir y ya estÃ¡ muy largo.  
  
[En el proximo capitulo del fanfic: la explicaciÃ³n de a que se referÃ­a Clow con el secreto, porque creÃ³ a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun, el reencuentro entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko (ahora que tiene poderes la puede ver, recuerdan?), se revela quien es el amor de Eriol, se revela quien es el amor de Kaho (todo esto tampoco se conociÃ³ en la serie) y el final alargado del manga... (a decir verdad lo condensaron un poco... dos volumenes de 4 capitulos promedio en un par de capitulos de la serie...), Â¡Todo eso y mucho mÃ¡s! Â¡No se lo pierdan!] 


End file.
